A Day at the Park
by EzriaFanForever
Summary: Aria and her daughter Grace just moved back to rosewood. When Aria was 17 she found out she was pregnant with Ezra Fitz's, her former English teacher, child she moved to California. When she comes back 5 & 1/2 years later will she run into Ezra? Pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first Fan Fiction so be kind with the reviews! I am obsessed with Ezria and I had this though in my mind so I decided to write it down haha(: I need your feedback! Tell me if I should add more chapters or just stop. Give me pointers to make it better! Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. Well I hope you like it(: Thanks for giving me a chance! ~ xo Haley**

**Aria's Pov. **

It was 12 o'clock and I finally was finished getting ready. It had been a rough night at the new house. Grace and I had just moved back to rosewood yesterday after living in California for five and a half years and we were still getting settled. I couldn't sleep because I was wondering about him. Ezra. I wondered if he still lived here and how he was doing. I thought about him everyday. I though about how things would be if I hadn't left. Would we be a couple? Would we be raising our daughter together? Whenever I think about him it breaks my heart over and over again. I always tell myself that I have moved on, he has moved on. But that was far from the truth, I hadn't moved and I may never let go of him. Had he moved on or will he? Why would he be morning over me for the past five and a half years? He wouldn't. I bet I was just a fling to him. He was probably married and had a few kids. He probably didn't even remember me. When I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes I quickly shook these thoughts from my head and went into Grace's room. "Good Morning sweet-pea, get dressed so we can go to the park for a little while. Okay?" Grace looked at me with her beautiful big blue eyes that perfectly resembled Ezra's and said "Okay Mommy" with a wide smile. I walked over and sat on her bed as she got ready for the day. "I almost forgot! We are going to go see Grandma and Grandpa after" I haven't seen my parents in five and a half years since I moved to California after I found out I was pregnant while only seventeen. I started to get nervous at the though of seeing them. It has been so long. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, I mean we had talked on the phone almost every day and I sent pictures of Grace in the mail, but it was the first time seeing each other in person. When they found out about Ezra and I they were not happy. They had forbidden us to see each other. We snuck around after and that's when I got pregnant. When I found out I was terrified. I knew my parents would be furious and I didn't want to ruin Ezra's life. I didn't want him to drop everything so he could raise his child with the seventeen-year-old girl he knocked up. I wanted him to live his dreams. I wanted more for him. So I left. I packed everything up and headed to California without a single goodbye to anyone. I simply vanished. Everyone called and I told them I was okay but not where I was. The only people who knew the true reason I left were my parents, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I told them not to tell anyone. The only reason I told them about Grace was because I didn't want to loose them. My parents were pissed off at Ezra and I for a while but finally got over it. Knowing that I was never going to see him again. I begged them not to tell him about Grace because I knew if they did his life would be ruined. Grace noticed my trance and said for the second time "Yay! I can't wait!" apparently I didn't hear her the first time. She got dressed we headed to the park. Fifteen minutes later we were there. She started playing on the playground with a boy about her age. I loved watching her play. I loved the way her long dark brown curls bounced. As I watched her I though to my self how much she looks so much like Ezra. She later came over and introduced me to the boy. "Its very nice to meet you Carter. You can call me Aria." I said as a smile spread across my face. It was our first day back and Grace was already making friends. She was a very mature five-year-old and a social butterfly. She never had trouble making friends. It was one of my favorite qualities of hers. While Carter said "You too Aria" he flashed a familiar boyish smile, the same boyish smile I loved. Ezra's boyish smile. I felt my stomach knot up at the thought of him. I quickly turned my attention back to the kids. "Grace, we have to leave in about 10 minutes okay? "Okay mommy I want to play with Carter for little- she was cut off by a man running toward us and yelling "Carter! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" While I was turning around to face the man I said, "I'm sorry, he was playing with Grace and- that's when I saw the man's face. We froze, unable to say anything. It was Ezra. We just stared at each other in complete shock. Carter freed us from our staring when he said "Sorry I was just talking to Grace and her mom, Aria" Ezra stood there not able to say anything. "I'm sorry but we have to go. Come on grace." "What, why? I want to play with Carter!" "Grace! We have to go! Now come on!" When she didn't move I shouted "Now!" Grace quickly said goodbye to Carter and we started walking towards the car. I can't believe I saw Ezra. It has been almost six years and he still lived here. When I made eye contact with him I knew I was still very much in love with him. But that didn't matter, he has moved on. For god sakes he has a kid! I always told myself that he has moved on and has a family but now that I see it's real I couldn't believe it. He has a son I thought over and over again. That's when I felt the tears staring to fall. I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts when I felt a large hand grab my arm and turn me around. It was Ezra. His eyes filled with sadness and confusion. "Aria we need to talk. Where have you been? Why didn't you say goodbye? Do you know how heart broken I was when I found out you were gone? I loved you Aria!" his eyes suddenly fell upon Grace "Who is this? Is she your-" "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Come on Grace were leaving" "N-no" Grace said in a quite shaky voice "What did you just say?" Grace was staring at her shoes and finally said "Mom, I know who he is. Please talk to him, for me?" Ezra, staring at Grace confused, said "Aria, what is she talking about?" I couldn't respond because I was too confused on how she knew that he is her father. Had she found the picture of him she kept in her dresser? She finally looked at Ezra and said "Ezra…" My world was crashing down. How could this happen? It was perfect five minutes ago! "Oh my god. Is she my..." His voice trailed off. When he saw the look on my face he knew. That's when I saw a tears beginning to slide down his face.

**So that's it. Did you like it? Please review! Should I do more? Thanks for reading it ~XO Haley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So you guys liked it? Thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much! I hope this is as good as your expectations! I'm not a writer at all, I'm just doing it for fun haha I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to do but it's not going to long. I decided to put up the chapter tonight because I finished it(: Anyways here it is(: Thanks again! Hope you like it ~ xo Haley **

"_Ezra…" My world was crashing down. How could this happen? It was perfect five minutes ago! "Oh my god. Is she my..." His voice trailed off. When he saw the look on my face he knew. That's when I saw tears beginning to slide down his face. _

**Ezra's Pov.**

So many thoughts were rushing through my head I began to feel dizzy. I stood there letting tears escape from my eyes, speechless. Aria was looking down at Grace because she was staring at her shoes. Carter was looking at me with a confused look on his face when I heard Aria say in a worried voice "Grace, go play with Carter for a little bit. Me and Ezra need to have an adult conversation, okay?" When Grace walked away with Carter I could finally talk again. "I-I have a daughter? Aria, why didn't you tell me! How old is she? Why did you keep her from me? I didn't get to see her grow up! How could you do this to me, Aria? I was in love with you and you just left! Without a goodbye! Did I even mean anything to you! Didn't I deserve to know a had a daughter!" I was so angry with Aria! How could she keep something this big from me? I could tell Aria was getting angry too. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your life! I left because I wanted more for you! I knew if I told you I was pregnant before I left you wouldn't let me leave and later you would regret it! I knew you would! And how would it look if people found out that I was pregnant with my former English teacher's child and I was only seventeen? Huh Ezra? It would be horrible, so I did the only thing I could thing of! I left. I left for you!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I went and sat down on the bench behind me. Aria came and sat next to me. I had so many things to think about right now! Like why would she think this would ruin my life? Why would she think this would make me love her any less? I loved her so much and all this time I was wondering what I had done wrong for her to leave, but the real reason was because she "thought" I would be mad and leave her. But in realty I would have stuck by her side the entire time! I would have proposed to her! I started to cool down. I started to think about realty not the past. Is it too late? Can I fix this? I still love her! I never loved anyone like I loved her. I had dated a few girls in the past five years but they didn't come close to Aria. I couldn't let go of her. Whenever I was on a date all I could think about was how I wished she were sitting in front of me. Does she still love me? Has she moved on? I need to find this out. Now, before it was too late. "I'm sorry I yelled Aria. It's just that I've missed you so much and now I know we have a daughter. I know I missed out on the precious moments like her first words and first steps. I want to know all about her and just so you know I'm not missing another second of her life" I wasn't angry and crying anymore. I was hurt. When I said these carefully chosen words and I could see Aria getting more comfortable which made me get comfortable too. " Her name is Grace Anna Montgomery. I named her Anna after your mother. She is five years old. She acts like she is six though." She remembered. I thought back to when we were dating when I was working at Hollis. We were talking about names for our children and we decided if we had a daughter we would name her Anna after my mother. I couldn't hide the smile that formed across my face when she told me that. "You remembered" "I did" she said with a grin. Now was my chance. I was going to tell her how I felt. "Aria I love you. I always have and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter." After I said that her face went from happy to sad. Did I say something wrong? Doesn't she feel the same way about me? "What's wrong? You don't feel the same way about me anymore? What happened to us?" I choked on these words. My heart was breaking all over again. I wasn't going to loose her this time. I wont let it happen! "Ezra, of coarse I feel the same way. But you can't act like nothings changed! You have a son for god sakes!" What the hell was she talking about? I don't have a son! Then it hit me, she thought Carter was my son! "No no no, Carter isn't my son! He's my nephew!" "Your nephew? Seriously?" I nodded and flashed my boyish smile I kneew she loved. "I feel so stupid now! I just though he was your son because you guys look so much alike and- I interrupted her rambling by crashing my lips into hers. The instant our lips touched I felt the sparks. The fireworks! Every time our skin touches there is a bolt of electricity that rushes though my body. At first her lips didn't respond to mine probably because I had shocked her, but a few seconds into the kiss her lips started to move with mine. It felt so good to kiss her again. I've missed her so much I don't know how I survived without her. When we pulled apart for air we started at each other breathlessly. "So where does this leave us?' she said with a huge grin. "I don't know." I said chuckling. Then I spoke again, "Do you want to discuss this over lunch with the kids?" "That sounds great. It'll give you time to catch up with Grace" I smiled. I wanted to know everything about my daughter. I though about looking through baby pictures of her with Aria. That would be a great family moment I though to myself as I smiled. "I can't wait, lets go get the kids" When we stood up she slipped her small hand into my bigger one. We walked hand in hand to get Grace and Carter. I had a wide smile on my face and I couldn't hide my happiness. How would I be able to? I had just kissed the love of my life and met my beautiful daughter. Actually I hadn't formally met her yet. But who cares, I already loved her with all my heart! Today had truly been the best day of my life. I can't believe I get to go spend time with the two most important people in my life. My girls.

**So there it is. How did you like it? As good as you thought it would be? I hope so! So one of you who commented about who carter was, was right!(: I never enjoyed writing but I am with this story! Thanks for reading(: Tell me what you think! Thanks again(: ~ xo Haley **


	3. Continue?

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to upload another chapter! I've been super busy with school! Last semester is always the worst Haha Anyways, I was wondering if you guys want me to continue this story or start a new one. Again I'm not a writer but I love Ezria so if you guys want me to continue I will! Also, if you have any ideas for other stories or for this one that you would like to share, feel free to do so! :) Review and tell me what to do. Love you guys! ~ xo Haley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! I will have the next chapter up by Friday(: Remember to give me some pointers to make the story better. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. Review and tell me what you think! I hope you guys like it! ~xo Haley**

_We walked hand in hand to get Grace and Carter. I had a wide smile on my face and I couldn't hide my happiness. How would I be able to? I had just kissed the love of my life and met my beautiful daughter. Actually I hadn't formally met her yet. But who cares, I already loved her with all my heart! Today had truly been the best day of my life. I can't believe I get to go spend time with the two most important people in my life. My girls. _

**Aria's POV**

It was about 1 pm when we got to the rosewood deli for lunch. After we ordered our sandwiches, we went and sat down at the nearest booth. After sitting there for a few moments Carter said

"So how do you know my Uncle, Aria?" He still had a confused look on his face.

"Uh, well...we dated a while back" I said trying to keep the situation as simple as possible for two five year olds to understand. Then Ezra jumped in.

"We were in love." Ezra said while not being able keep his lips from forming into a huge grin. I smiled back at him knowing I was still in love with him. I looked over at Carter and said,

"And...Grace is his daughter. So, I guess that makes you two cousins!" Right as I said those last words I saw two great big smiles form on the five year olds faces. They were excited as could be! They stared bouncing up and down and Carter reached over to give Grace a high five. I knew right then and there that these two would be inseparable.

About 10 minutes later a young waiter, with red hair curled into tight ringlets, brought over our lunches. Ezra was the first to speak after a few silent minutes of eating.

"So, Grace. Tell me something about yourself. I want to get to know you! Oh and feel free to ask me any questions." Whenever Ezra talked to Grace his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I loved that he is trying to interact with Grace as much as he can. I really hope she accepts him so they can have a great Father-daughter relationship, just like my father and I have. The way he talks so comfortably with her I can tell that he would have been or actually will be a great father.

"Well, my name is Grace Anna Montgomery. My mom said Anna is my Grandma's name. I guess your mom because my mom's mom is named Ella. Anyways, I am 5 years old. My favorite color is purple. I love reading so mommy buys me all kinds of books!" Grace finished with a proud smile on her face.

"Wow, you are very mature for your age just like your mother! Do you like writing? I love it! In fact, I wrote a lot of poems and short stories about you mother."

"I love writing! I have a journal that I write in almost everyday!"

Ezra started to chuckle. "Just like your mother!"

They both smiled at each other while we all eat our sandwiches. I looked at grace and asked her,

"Do you want to know anything about..." my voice trailed off while I was deciding what to call Ezra.

"Daddy?" Suddenly he finished my sentence for me. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to.

"Um..what's your favorite color, Daddy?" I could tell Ezra's heart melted when she said 'Daddy'. It was the first time she called him that and I knew he enjoyed it. That's when I thought about what he said earlier.

'I missed out on all the precious moments like her first words and steps. I'm never going to get those moments back, Aria!' had I been selfish? I had kept him from his only daughter for five years! He was right, he would never get to experience those things because of me! Because I was too selfish and only thought about the bad side of this whole situation. I convinced myself that he would have left me and wouldn't want anything to do with Grace. But now I realize that it would have been the complete opposite! He would have stuck by my side and raised our daughter. She is OUR daughter and I kept him away from her for five years! He probably hates me for this!

I was finally shook from my thoughts when I saw Ezra stand up and throw all our trash from our meal away. When he got back he said to his nephew,

"You barely talked throughout this whole lunch. Is everything alright, Carter?" Ezra looked a little concered.

"What? Uh..yeah I'm fine. I just wanted you guys to have some family bonding time"

"Oh, you know your apart of this family too, Carter."

"I know, but still. I'm your nephew not your son" He said with understanding in his young eyes.

"Okay, well I think we should be heading home. I have to get Carter home by three"

"When are we going to see you next?" Grace asked Ezra while a smile formed on from her little lips.

"Whenever your mother wants to get together again. I'm sure you and Carter will have lots of play dates, sweetie"

"Don't worry grace, it wont be long" I said while flashing Ezra a little smile. I could tell Grace really liked Ezra. I'm so glad they get along. As I looked between them I realized how much they look alike. Grace has his curly, dark brown hair and his ice cold, blue eyes.

"So where do you guys live?" Ezra asked.

"In the same neighborhood as my parents, where do you?"

Ezra, looking down at his shoes, said "The same apartment"

Wow, I was so surprised! I would have thought that after almost six years he would have moved on to something bigger. "Seriously?"

"yeah, I…wanted you to always be able to find me." Ezra's cheeks were bright red as he spoke these words and all I could do was smile. I knew he was still in love will me which made me get butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. As we stared at each other I was thinking to myself 'Why was I so stupid to leave? How did I let this amazing guy slip through my fingers? I won't let him go this time! Damn, I love this man.'

"Aria, could I walk you guys home?"

"Please Mommy, please!" Grace was tugging at my arm and begging me with her puppy dog eyes that I couldn't possibly say no to.

I gave in and said, "I would love that" with a flirty, little smile.

We left the deli and it took us about fifteen minutes to get to our new home. When we reached the door Carter and Grace said their goodbyes while Ezra and I said ours.

"Do you still have the same number?" I said so only so Ezra could hear me.

"I do, you kept it?"

"I did, I never stopped thinking about you Ez"

"Me either" He gave me that boyish smile that just made me melt of happiness when time I see it.

"So, I'll call you later? I asked a little too excited.

"Sounds good!" And with that he turned around. "Come on Carter its time to go" He walked over to grace a kissed the top of her hair "See you soon, sweetie."

"Bye Daddy! Bye Carter!"

I'm amazed at how close Grace and Ezra are already! Its been a few hours since they meet and they are so comfortable around each other! The scene I just watched makes my heart leap with joy. They gave us one last wave and started to walk away when grace called after them.

"Wait!" Grace ran up to Ezra and said, "I can ask you anything, right?"

Ezra kneeled down so he was eye level with his daughter before saying, "Of course"

"Okay..i just want to know...why you left mommy and I? Why am I just meeting you now? Did I do something wrong?"

**So there it is, how was it? Remember to review! Thanks for reading! ~xo Haley**


End file.
